


There’s something about Sirius and Remus

by Charbour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, The Marauders - Freeform, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charbour/pseuds/Charbour
Summary: A little window into Sirius and Remus’ relationship through their years at hogwarts from Lily’s perspective.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	There’s something about Sirius and Remus

Lily was always known as an incredible and observant student, so she was shocked that didn’t know when it started, but she vividly remembered when she first noticed. She was in the common room listening to the boys planning their next big prank. She was sitting on James’ lap on the corner of one of the couches, absentmindedly playing with his hair. Sirius made a stupid joke and she sent her attention to Remus to share a look of annoyance, but instead she saw how Remus watched his friend. It was a different look than she had seen from him. It reminded her of how she would catch James looking at her after a night together or how her mother looked at her father over family dinners. She pushed the idea out of her head, thinking Remus had somehow thought Sirius was actually being funny to him, but she stayed more alert to how they interacted. 

She started to notice the longing glances over breakfast in the Great Hall followed by pink cheeks and smiles, the light, subtle touches under the table during potions, and when Sirius started suddenly taking a liking to wearing jumpers that looked a suspicious amount like ones Remus owned. She also noticed how slowly the rumours of who was sleeping with the infamous Sirius Black started to dull and eventually disappeared, James just said he must have lost his edge.

She almost said something when it was just Remus and her in the library late one night, and tried to dance around the subject. Remus might have been telling the truth when he said nothing was happening between them, and it was ridiculous that Lily would even imply it, but how his eyes lighting up whenever Sirius was brought up, or how Sirius was always sure to bring him back something sweet if he went to Hogsmeade without him spoke volumes. 

Whenever Sirius would get an owl from home and was starting to fume, Remus would calm him down by just touching him lightly on the shoulder or simply sharing a few words. When the letters started coming in about Remus’ mother’s health declining, Sirius seemed more affectionate than usual, an arm around the back of a couch that would start to drift around Remus shoulders— if only for a second. 

Peter once joked how they bickered like an old married couple and Sirius said they might as well get hitched. Everyone laughed, Remus blushed. 

Every bit of love Lily saw between the two of them could easily be passed off as reaching for something that simply wasn’t there, especially if you looked at each encounter individually, but when as it added up the evidence was strong. 

When graduation was approaching and Remus and Sirius announced casually one night they were going to be roommates at Sirius’ home, no one thought twice about the arrangement.After the move not a word was said when they would have company over and it was clear the room Remus said was his looked as though it had never been touched. “Remus likes to be clean” James had said. “He was always crazy about making his bed” 

It was as though no one saw the looks between them when Lily and James announced their engagement, or how when everyone was sufficiently full on fire whiskey at the wedding the two danced close, sharing hushed whispers and smiling through the night. 

James and Lily had argued originally who would be Harry’s godfather, but Lily let it go quicker than expected when James said Sirius, even though he admitted he didn’t think Black would be a good parent on his own. Lily figured that would never be an issue. 

The first time Remus held Harry, she watched Sirius from across the room, glowing. “You think we could handle having one of these around, Pads?” James laughed. “With who?” The conversation ended there. 

When the war was encompassing their every day lives and was tearing their small family of friends apart it pained Lily to see Remus and Sirius be pinned against each other. There were nights when they were in The Order James and her could hear them yelling through the walls. 

They couldn’t hear the apologies and I love you’s exchanged after. 

They never heard how they spoke about adoption after the war, or how if things were different what they would wear to their own wedding. They didn’t see the kisses stolen, hidden in broom closets and under the invisibility cloak. Or how Sirius would stay with Remus in the infirmary after a full moon, placing small kisses on his scars, wishing to stop his pain. 

They never saw Remus alone at their funeral cursing the world and every ethereal being that could be in charge of it. 

They would never know how Remus cared for Harry in Hogwarts, and defended Sirius through gritted teeth. 

They didn’t see them in the shrieking shack, the embrace of lovers who had been pulled apart for too long. Or see the pain of a man who knew his partner would never be the same, his brain torn apart from the trauma of twelve years of torture. 

Hermione was a brilliant and observant student. 

After Sirius’ funeral she cautiously asked Remus about their relationship in hushed tones over tea. Remus was reserved and quiet. Hermione knew this was another secret of Professor Lupin’s she wouldn’t share. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only just started writing again after a few years of hiatus, please comment any ideas or prompts you have! I’m very open to suggestions and will probably give it a shot at writing


End file.
